Just Not Their Summer
by lilsweetpea86
Summary: Lily, James, Remus and Sirius are just relaxing on her front lawn when the unexpected and bizarre happens down the street and into her drive way. How will this affect their summer and last year of schooling? Rated for mention of extreme violence. I own only my plot and original characters, making no profit from the writing of this.
1. The Meeting

**AN: **I will start by saying that I own nothing and make nothing from the creation of this story. Unless the character is of my own creation they and cannon background information belong to JK Rowling and whoever she's extended rights to.

The main plot of this story has the characters going into their last year of school, the majority of them 17 by this point and able to do magic outside of school provided they follow the rules. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One: The Meeting

It was turning out to be a rather odd day for Lily, James, Remus and Sirius. They were sat outside under a tree in her front lawn. Lily had been pulled into James' lap at some point. What was odd about this day was the weather. It had seemed fine at one point, but now, as it grew from morning towards afternoon it appeared to be growing gloomy. What was causing the gloom had not been known until Remus had started reacting to it, confiding in them about his sensitivity to magic in certain quantities. This knowledge had unnerved them since they couldn't exactly defend themselves if they were attacked, being in a muggle neighborhood. The gloom hit a crescendo suddenly before tapering off to a steady, low rhythm. They had begun to prepare themselves for an attack when Lily saw something that had her gasping, hand flying to her mouth as her eyes widened in fright. Walking on unsteady legs carrying a bundle was an oddly looking Severus Snape. The closer he got, the more visible he became, the more worried she became for her old friend. Something was not right and it appeared obvious even to three of the people who routinely pranked the poor boy.

Severus had never had a worse holiday as this one. He was sure of that as his father got steadily drunker. The drunker he got the more abusive he became. Today he hit a button in Severus that made him so angry he nearly pulled his wand on the man. The only thing to stop him was the bleeding and dying form on his mother, his pregnant mother who was in labor and bleeding out. That is what led him to where he was now, walking, stumbling his way to Lily's in hope that she would at the least help the bundle in his arms. He had been forced, with help from his mothers last few moments, to cut his baby sister from his mother. He had wrapped her in his cleanest, warmest sweater before spelling his trunk full of his things along with the things his mother had been able to purchase for his sister. It wasn't much, but if he could get help from Lily he might be able to get enough to take care of her till he could try to contact his maternal grandparents. The trunk shrunk and in his pocket he had set out for Lily's. What he had been neglecting since his father had killed his mother was what his father had done to him before his mother had tried to intervene yet again. As he made it to her drive way his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, his hold on his sister tightening as gently as he dared as he twisted his body so as he fell she wouldn't be hurt.

The four teens shot up and over to their fellow classmate as he collapsed to his knees and then his side. They didn't know what was going on, but the closer they got it became apparent to the guys that Lily has some idea as to what was going on. She kneeled beside the downed boy, her voice soft as she spoke to him. "Severus, what happened? Are you OK? Is your mother OK? What are you holding?..." He voice trailed off with the last two questions. Silence rung between the late teens, broken only by the quiet whimpering from the bundle in his arms.

"Lily... He, he killed her. She tried to stop him hurting me and he attacked her. Merlin, what he did to her... She, she had me cut out my sister from her. Her dy... dying words were to seek out her parents and have them claim me and my sister. For me to raise her as my own... Her last breath was used to tell me the name she had chosen for the little one..." He looked down at the bundle in his arms, his voice whispery. "Aislinn Serena Prince." His eyes moved to Lily, his voice more shaky now than before. "Lily, please help my little Asp, I don't care if you don't want to help me. She's innocent... Please..." His voice trailed off as his eyes closed and his body went limp, save for the hold he had on the precious bundle resting on his chest.

Lily called his name nervously, frightened by his sudden stillness. She looked back at the others when he didn't wake, only to find James being shielded by the other two as he sent a patronus to his parents with a single, frightened sounded message from him. "Bring Poppy now. Hurry, not much time." All they could do now as they waited for help was to make Severus more comfortable, preferably getting both him and Aislinn inside the house where they might be able to give magical assistance. They had just straightened Severus out, Lily trying to calm Aislinn when Charlus, Dorea, and Poppy apparated onto the street, Albus not far behind. It looked, from the addition, that they had been at a meeting when the message got to them. Lily could only be thankful when Poppy's shock wore off quickly and she set to work helping Severus inside so she could work on him. She was followed by Lily and Dorea while the boys stayed to explain what had happened. Lily would later be glad that she had been inside when the older men had been told, as the verbal explosion would have frightened and deafened both her and the baby.


	2. The Intervention

**AN: **I will start by saying that I own nothing and make nothing from the creation of this story. Unless the character is of my own creation they and cannon background information belong to JK Rowling and whoever she's extended rights to.

The main plot of this story has the characters going into their last year of school, the majority of them 17 by this point and able to do magic outside of school provided they follow the rules. I hope you enjoy.

Sorry about the wait, haven't had much time to think of writing.

Chapter Two: The Intervention

As the women went inside to commence with the needed healing and care of the two victims the older men turned towards the three teens for an explanation. James took a breath and looked to his father and headmaster. "It seemed like a normal day. We were just spending time with Lily and then the weather started to change. Remus managed to figure out it was in response to magic of some kind as he felt it. We were preparing for an attack after the magic hit a crescendo but, before we could see anything that looked like an attack Lily gasped and covered her mouth. I think she was trying not to scream, maybe even not to be sick. It certainly wasn't a pleasant sight to see Severus covered in blood, clutching something to his chest, and stumbling towards us."

Remus picked up the story when the memory made James turn a little green. "When he got to the driveway he just collapsed to his knees and then his side. We got up to see what was wrong. Lily kneeled by him and asked a few questions before focusing on what was in his arms. There was a faint sound, a whimper I think. Then he told us what had happened." Remus shuddered and that's when Sirius took up the story.

"Apparently his father is abusive. That's all I can guess by what he told us. The man beat his pregnant wife till she was in labor and bleeding out." His breath hitched, his eyes closed as he forced himself to continue. "He... Severus had to cut the baby from his mother on her orders. She lived longer enough to name her daughter and give two instructions to her son. My, my family may be dark and near pure evil but, I can't see anyone doing that. Children are precious. My aunt, even my mother, are looked at in jealousy at providing more than one child for their husbands. My mother more than my aunt for giving father two sons. I've never looked past the slytherin badge or his dark outlook before, but it makes so much sense now."

James nodded. "Exactly Sirius. He's cunning because he'd had to be to survive. I hope to Merlin he survives, I certainly owe him a lot of apologies." The other two teens nodded before going quiet in shock as Charlus began berating the teens for their behavior to the boy simply because of a school house.

The headmaster was too busy staring at the grass in silence to do much as he thought of how they had all ignored the signs. How many other students were hurt at home? Was it just those with at least one muggle parent or did it happen all magical families as well? How many children had cried out for help and been denied, turned away as being whiners or liars? How many had he and others at the school failed?

Meanwhile in the front room of Lily's home Poppy worked on healing Severus while Lily helped Dorea take care of the baby. They didn't hear the boys being yelled at or how Charlus and Albus left to the boys home to take care of the mothers body and arrest the father if he was home. They had found Sev's trunk and were thankful as they could dress and feed the baby what little formula she could drink at the time. While Dorea took care of feeding the now dressed baby Lily took care of finding a clean set of clothing for Sev. She was so conflicted. Yes, their friendship had ended over that argument, but she could have kept an eye on him during the summers. She could have tried to go to someone to get him help. She felt horrible for not thinking about it, for forgetting what his father was like. There was a reason her parents had used to let him spend the night when they were still friends. She just couldn't believe she had forgotten about him so much. She glanced over at her friend, he was her friend now and she would tell him when he woke, and clutched his clothes to her chest as she prayed he would wake.

Poppy was unnerved that she hadn't caught on the obvious signs of abuse. This would have to be brought up before Albus. If it took years she would make sure mandatory scans of the students would happen every year. She never wanted to see such a sight again. She ran another diagnostic now, checking to see if she had missed anything at all. He would be bruised until the salve worked and soreness might be a problem, but he would live. She sighed and turned to check on the infant. She nodded as she saw Lily sit beside her friend and take his hand. They could only wait till he woke. Stepping up to Dorea she ran a gentle diagnostic meant for infants. She took the sheet her wand printed out and filled in the information the ministry would need for her birth. Under father she had wrote Severus and given the reason Lily had told them. She looked up at Dorea and saw the woman was just as glad both baby and brother/now father were going to be alright. The day had started out so well...


	3. The Aftermath

**AN: **I will start by saying that I own nothing and make nothing from the creation of this story. Unless the character is of my own creation they and cannon background information belong to JK Rowling and whoever she's extended rights to.

The main plot of this story has the characters going into their last year of school, the majority of them 17 by this point and able to do magic outside of school provided they follow the rules. I hope you enjoy.

A mention to a lycanthrope cure will be mentioned near the end. Inspiriation for this method of cure was found in a story I read recently by Kevin1984.

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

He didn't know what was happening, where he was, nothing registered in the darkness. Voices sounded faintly in the distance, but he couldn't clearly make out what they were saying. Deciding to focus on the voices when he could understand what they were saying he turned to figuring out where he was. His first thought was that he had been worked over by his father rather badly. As the thought ran through his mind he slowly began to remember what had happened. His mother stepping between him and his father, the way his father turned his attack on his mother. He remembered his mothers last moment and his sister's firsts. The frantic shrink, pack, and shrink of their belongings so he could get out before his father came back. He recalled his stumbling walk to Lily's house, his focus solely on getting his sister to safety. As this came back to him so did his arrival. He could only hope that they had helped Aislinn.

Lily looked up as there was some slight movement in the hand she was holding. James was sat on the floor beside her, arm around her to give her a bit of grounding as they waited for Severus to wake. Remus was busing himself making tea in a feeble attempt to keep calm. Sirius on the other hand had taken to holding Aislinn while he sat in a chair. Dorea and Poppy had stepped outside for the moment; she assumed they were waiting for Albus and Charlus to get back. Things were rather tense for everyone. Thoughts of what could have been different with more knowledge and maturity were going through everyone's mind. Now though, she had felt some movement from her friend and it made her look at his face. "Severus, wake up for me. Please just wake up. Aislinn is healthy and fine, but she needs you to wake up. Come on, open those eyes for us."

In the darkness a voice began to filter through, the words making sense. It was Lily, and if he heard right his sister was fine. She also seemed to want him to open his eyes, but they were posing a problem for him. His eyes didn't seem to want to open at the moment, they were heavy and he figured he was tired. It was the only thing he could think of, either physical or magical exhaustion had ever had this sort of effect on him before. The voice continued trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Come Sev; open your eyes for me. Remus is making tea to try and help calm everyone. James is actually quiet for once and you won't believe what Sirius is doing." She grinned when she got an indignant noise from the mentioned Sirius. She stage whispered the next part, hoping to get reactions from everyone currently in the house. "Sirius is holding Aislinn. He's doing such a good job I would swear he was a girl."

The words filtered through, his lips twitching until the end. As he heard James and Remus laugh at Sirius' indignant squawking and frantic shushing noises, the last of her words sunk in. He sat up rather abruptly, his eyes seeking out and finding the little girl who was quieting down in Black's arms. Seeing she was safe he took a shuddering breath and fell back to the couch with a faint whimper. "Oh, why do I hurt so much?"

She stopped her giggles at the reactions to answer her friend's question. "You hurt so much still because the salve and potions haven't finished working yet. Now, do you want to know what's happened so far?" When she received a weak nod she continued. "Well, so far we know from Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Potter that your sister is fine and you will be soon."

Here James spoke up, an odd kindness in his voice. "When Poppy filled out the birth certificate for her she listed you as the father and sole parent due to 'birth mother's dying request', which should help things. Father and the headmaster went to your place to take care of your mother's body, and judging by the angry looks they held when they went off they were hoping to find your father home. I'm not sure they were going to hand him over unharmed. Poppy had to step outside for a while to calm down. My mother on the other hand went to see your grandparents about your mother's last request. Apparently, mum and your mum were both in Slytherin at Hogwarts. She was hoping they'd listen to her and come see you both."

"We found your trunk so we were able to dress both of you after Madam Pomfrey cleaned you up. They also were able to feed Aislinn a little formula, but she didn't seem too hungry earlier. Sirius has actually been doing pretty well holding her. I know it doesn't make sense, but he's just sitting there calmly and holding her with more care than I've ever seen from him." Lily smiled down at Severus and squeezed his hand a bit.

"The reason Remus has been making tea since we boys came inside has something to do with his condition." James' words were whispered in hopes of telling Severus without offending Remus. "When we saw your condition and what must have happened to you and your mother to cause it all, it seemed to want to bring out the wolf. We think it may have recognized you both as pack and he's been trying to keep it at bay with the mindless task of making tea."

Severus just looked at James in awe and confusion. He could accept Lily with her kind heart doing something like this, but the other three he wouldn't have thought possible. To hear their responses and reactions began a healing process that he didn't think would ever happen for him. He wasn't sure if they would ever be close friends, but he didn't think they'd be the enemy anymore. The thought of Remus' wolf seeing him and his sis- no his daughter as pack was heartwarming. He had done some research after that close encounter and discovered a few things that gave him some hope for the future. He had several ideas of how to help Remus and if he could get in touch with those with the right resources he might be able to help more than Remus if his theories were right. He took a few deep breaths before carefully leveling himself up into a semi sitting position. "Thank you, all of you. I didn't expect you to help me but hoped you would help an innocent child."

Severus likely would have said more if people hadn't come through the front door just then. Oh well, he would have to think more on improving a potion through use of a philosophers stone later. He should probably run it by the headmaster first anyway, especially since the man knew the only know maker of the stone. He turned his focus on the people who entered and sat up straighter when he noticed two elderly people he had never seen before. He knew the headmaster, the nurse, and Potter looked enough like his parents, so it was the last two of the group of six that had him in a near panic. The couple moved quietly towards him as Lily and James moved away. He didn't know what to expect, but being hugged by his grandparents certainly wasn't it. Hearing them apologize for never interfering or checking on their child was even more of a shock. In his shock he failed to see the glow between him and his grandparents, and his sister and him as they accepted him as their child and his sister as their grandchild. The last thing to run through his mind as the dizziness won out was that the summer was finally looking up.


End file.
